Teacher s Pet
by BlanchThomas
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Las vacaciones de Primavera también son para los profesores. E Isabella planeaba hacer exactamente eso... vacacionar, soltarse como una universitaria traviesa. Y la cabaña del lago Tahoe era justo lo que buscaba. Un lugar solitario y tranquilo para cumplir sus fantasías. Sin embargo parecer no ser la única que le gustado la privacidad de la cabaña.
1. Chapter 1

Principalmente quisiera ofrecer una disculpa a todos aquellos que he dejado mal por cuestiones de inconstancia en esto, estos últimos años, no han sido nada buenos para mí en realidad, en todos los sentidos, y por ende no he podido revivir la chispa de seguir escribiendo para ustedes, tanta mierda en mi cabeza y mi alrededor, me tienen un poco podrida, sin embargo, leí algo de lectura picante las últimas semanas, para tratar de revivir, y he encontrado una historia que me atrevo a adaptar para ustedes como ofrenda de paz a mi irresponsabilidad. Espero les gusté, a mi sin duda me ha hecho pensar mucho en estás cosas "picantes" ;)

—( * )—

Ahora bien, lo de los derechos. La trama es completamente propiedad de Caitlyn Willows una mujer con una imaginación desbordante. Lo único que me atribuyo es el trabajo de la adaptación para mantener todo dentro del Universo de Twilight, sin embargo los nombres de los personajes siguen siendo propiedad y atribuidos a Stephanie Meyer. ¡Espero que lo disfruten cariños!

* * *

 **Teacher´s Pet**

 _ADAPTACIÓN._

 **Capitulo 1.**

—Está noche se prevé en la zona de Tahoe una tormenta tardía de primavera. Podrían verse más de quince centímetros de nieve.

Isabella Swan echó otro tronco al fuego. ¿Qué le importaba cuánto nevara? No iba a ir a ninguna parte. Mientras no interfiera con la llegada de su invitado, estaría más que feliz. De hecho, una tormenta de nieve tal vez impediría que él se fuera. Definitivamente le sacaría provecho a su dinero.

—Última hora. Se ha emitido una Alerta Amber(*) a escala nacional…— Bella apagó la radio. La última cosa que quería oír eran malas noticias. Era la semana del profesor, para alejarse de toda la maldad del mundo. Para desinhibirse como si fuera una universitaria desmadrándose y dándose el gusto durante las vacaciones de Primavera. Y eso era exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Envuelta en su bata azul de seda, Bella fue descalza hacia el baño. Si su hermano se enteraba alguna vez de lo qué estaba haciendo en su cabaña a la orilla del lago, le leería la cartilla… entre otras cosas.

No planeaba que lo averiguara.

Cubrió muy bien sus huellas. Incluso había pagado en efectivo por su _capricho._ Después de todo, su reputación como profesora quedaría en entredicho si la descubrían.

De todos modos, una mujer se merecía representar sus fantasías más ocultas de vez en cuando. El cielo sabía qué no conseguiría nada de acción de otra forma. Así qué, ¿a quién hacía daño? Respuesta. A nadie.

No es como si lo hiciera siempre. Se lo merecía, maldición. Y había tomado todas las precauciones pertinentes.

Hizo su búsqueda. Comprobó la reputación de la empresa. Él era seguro cien por ciento. Igual qué ella. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, podría tener sexo de verdad sin algo de látex de por medio. Sólo la pulsan y suave carne en su interior. Apenas podía esperar.

Abrió los grifos de la bañera. Nubes de vapor se alzaron alrededor de ella. Roció una cantidad bastante generosa de gotas perfumadas de jazmín en el agua. Faltaban dos horas para qué él llegara. Dos horas de terrible espera. Sus pezones se endurecieron de anticipación. Pronto sus labios estarían en ellos, chupándolos, tirando de ellos hacia su boca… después de rogarle qué le dejara probarlos.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo a Bella. La humedad se reunió entre sus muslos. Su clítoris empezó a latir, exigiendo atención. Sonrió. Por supuesto, cedería. Está semana era para su completo placer.

Dejando caer la bata a sus pies, entró en el agua. Cuando se deslizó dentro de la maravilla líquida, la calidez la abrazó. Se metió una almohada de plástico para el baño, para sostener su cabeza y se estiró lo que su cuerpo permitía. Las ondas del agua la besaron entre los muslos. Tal vez no debería haberse precipitado tanto en llenar la bañera. Pero siempre había un después y un montón de tiempo para bañarse de nuevo.

Alcanzó el aceite de baño del estante detrás de ella y extrajo una buena cantidad sobre sus pechos. El líquido frío le puso los pezones aún más de punta. Cerrando los ojos, se frotó el aceite sobre los pechos, delatándose con la sensación de las diminutas gotas en sus manos.

 _¿Cómo sería él?_ Había sido precisa en su pedido, más aún con las instrucciones. Mejor que hiciera bien su parte o…

Aspiró con fuerza apretando los dientes mientras se imaginaba el cuerpo del hombre sin rostro sobre sus manos y rodillas frente a ella. Sí señor, haría lo qué ella le ordenara. Y disfrutaría con cada segundo de ello. Isabella deslizó su mano entre sus piernas. Ahora podía ver su verga… dura, gruesa, vibrando por la liberación qué sólo ella le podría dar… o negar. Su placer, el orgasmo, la primera, segunda y tercera corrida. Hizo un rápido círculo alrededor de su hinchado clítoris.

—Ooh…

Y sí se le ocurría correrse antes de tiempo, ella sabía la manera de devolver su verga a la vida… y mantenerla así.

Se pellizcó el pezón con los dedos mientras con su otra mano se provocaba el orgasmo.

 _Y la tendría cómo… la de un caballo._

—Ooh…

Y potente. Una bestia capturada por ella.

—Ooh…

Una jodida bestia con la fuerza para romper sus ataduras y penetrarla con su pulsante carne hasta que ella…

—Ahhhh…

Isabella corcoveó al correrse.

No era suficiente. Aunque se obligó a esperar mientras recuperaba la respiración y disfrutaba del baño. La anticipación siempre hacía la corrida más extraordinaria.

Se enjabonó las piernas desde el tobillo hasta la parte superior del muslo, luego lentamente se pasó la cuchilla por cada una. Otro pensamiento travieso le vino a la mente.

 _¿Por qué no?_

Se arrastró hasta el borde de la bañera, extendiendo las piernas bien abiertas. La crema de afeitar salió a chorros sobre sus dedos, muy parecido a la corrida de un hombre. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo. Su "Monte Venus" sobresalía de los pliegues de sus labios.

—Sí. Creo que esto nos va a gustar.

Isabella se pasó la crema sobre el coño. Mordiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes, pasó la cuchilla por el vello. El corazón le vibraba con cada ligera pasada. Para cuando todo el vello entre sus muslos había desaparecido, la sangre le retumbaba en las orejas. Ahuecó agua entre sus manos y se lavó. El único vello púbico que le quedaba era justo el de encima de su entrepierna. Todo el resto de la suave carne, ahora estaba depilado, enfatizando su estado de excitación.

Bella tiró del tapón con el dedo del pie y luego limpió la bañera. Ahora iría por uno de sus mimos favoritos.

Abriendo el agua una vez más, gateó bajo el grifo, extendió las piernas, y apoyo los pies en el borde. Luego se recostó en la bañera y dejó qué la fuerza del agua la llevara al orgasmo una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Edward Cullen miró con los ojos entornados el terreno, atravesado por las luces de sus faros, rodeado en lo qué sólo podía ser descrito como una pequeña ventisca.

—Veo unas huellas de neumáticos desviándose a una carretera secundaria. Lo compruebo y regreso. Corte.—Soltó el botón del receptor de la radio.

—Afirmativo. Fuera.

—Fuera. — Puso el receptor del radio en su gancho y giró en la carretera.

Habían seguido la pista de Riley Biers al lago Tahoe desde Los Ángeles. El hombre había dejado una senda de miedo y destrucción a su paso, empezando con el atraco al banco en California, dónde asesinó a tres personas.

Desde allí subió a través de Barstow dónde dio un golpe en una tienda hiriendo a otro civil al robarle su vehículo. En Bishop, se llevó un Dodge Caravan, está vez sin darse cuenta había llevado consigo a una niña pequeña en la sillita del auto en la parte de atrás.

Biers era un tipo escurridizo. Estaba utilizando la tormenta para su beneficio. Pero Edward estaba seguro que estaban estrechando el cerco. Tendrían su culo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con un poco de suerte, la pequeña del auto todavía estaría bien.

Siguió los surcos hechos en la nieve por algún vehículo antes que él. Si hubiera sabido qué tendrían que trabajar en la nieve, habría metido unas cadenas. La última cosa que necesitaba era quedarse atascado, especialmente si Riley estaba al otro lado de esas huellas en el terreno. Estaría más cómodo en su Cherokee.

Ése 4x4 lo podía llevar a cualquier parte. Pero la urgencia de encontrar a Biers no les había permitido a ninguno de ellos el lujo de cambiar de vehículo. Estaba de vigilancia en uno de los coches sin marca cuando llegó el aviso. La rapidez era primordial, especialmente ahora que estaba involucrada una menor.

Edward pensó sus sobrinos. Pequeños de ojos brillantes y grandes sonrisas. El pensamiento de que alguno de ellos tuviera que enfrentarse alguna vez a algo así lo asustaba a muerte. Se imaginó a esta pobre niñita llorando por su madre y su padre… hambrienta, necesitando un cambio de pañales, asustada.

Parpadeó para alejar el mar de lágrimas que asaltaban sus ojos. Ahora mismo no podía permitirse el lujo de las emociones.

Su ojo captó un destello, la luz de sus faros rebotó en el cromo de otro coche, un auto familiar. El último modelo de Caravan que Riley había robado en Bishop. Edward disminuyó la velocidad. No sería bueno precipitarse sobre Biers.

Su radió chisporroteó a la vida.

—Tenemos a la niña. Está bien, la dejó en el baño de mujeres de un Mc Donald´s.

Edward levantó el receptor.

—He avistado la Caravan.— se fue acercando—. Parece que ha quedado atascado en un cúmulo de nieve.

Una reguero rojo en la nieve frente al coche captó su atención. El cuerpo de un hombre yacía boca arriba. Unas huellas paralelas se alejaban de la escena. Edward puso la marcha de su auto en punto muerto y corrió hacia el hombre. A pesar de su mirada vacía le buscó el pulso. Nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió al coche. Por lo menos la pequeña estaba a salvo.

—Tengo otro cadáver. Parece que ha cambiado otra vez el vehículo. Voy a seguir la carretera. Tal vez pueda encontrarle.

Después de dar su posición, Edward se despidió y siguió conduciendo. La nevada arreció, borrando las huellas cuanto más avanzaba en el terreno. Puso las cortas y siguió adelante a paso de tortuga.

¿Todavía estaba en la carretera o se dirigía a un callejón sin salida? Un leve resplandor atravesó la tormenta. ¿Biers?

Edward se paró a un lado de la carretera, apagó las luces y esperó con el arma desenfundada. El resplandor no se movió. Examinó la luz y luego maldijo su propia estupidez. Era una cabaña no un auto. Y, por lo qué sabía, otro lugar para un asesinato.

Está vez Edward tenía el elemento sorpresa de su lado.

Apagando el motor, se subió el cuello de la cazadora y abandonó la comodidad del auto. La nieve lo cubrió hasta el tobillo al primer paso. No importaba. La cabaña estaba sólo a unos 100 metros de distancia. Se arrastraría si con ello creyera que atraparía a Riley Biers. Con el arma a punto avance penosamente.

Edward exploró el perímetro mientras se iba acercando. La luz parecía que venía de una habitación de la primera planta. Las cortinas de una ventana estaban ligeramente abiertas. Tendría una buena vista para evaluar primero la situación. En el porche probó su peso en el primer escalón.

Ningún crujido traicionó su presencia. Centímetro a centímetro se abrió paso hasta la ventana. Respiró profundamente y apretó el agarre en la pistola. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo dentro.

Se quedó boquiabierto sin poderlo evitar. Una mujer estaba sentada desnuda frente al calor de la chimenea mientras se pasaba un cepillo por el largo y oscuro cabello. Era un reloj de arena perfecto.

Con la cantidad justa de curvas en las tetas y el culo, que la hacían, a su modo de ver, completamente follable.

Mientras ese pensamiento lascivo le cruzaba la cabeza, la mujer bajó la mirado a sus pechos, y se acarició los pezones con los largos dedos. Se le empalmó la verga por completo. Entonces, ella revoloteó su mano hacía su entrepierna. Edward acunó su verga. El empalme duraría hasta que pudiera hacer algo con ello… de una manera o de otra.

Tragándose la imagen de la mujer retorciéndose con apasionado abandono bajo él, Edward fue hacia la puerta. Al golpear le llegó la respuesta de la chica.

—Ya llego.

 _Mala elección de palabras… muy mala._

Tragó de nuevo. Sus pasos hacían eco en el suelo de madera. Él medio rogó que respondiera a la puerta desnuda. Enfundó el arma y buscó su placa.

 _Mantenlo en el plano profesional, Cullen._

El cerrojo se descorrió. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

Una bata de seda azul ocultaba sus atributos.

—Detective Edward Cullen, señora. Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles. Estamos buscando a alguien que podría representar una amenaza para usted.

—Bien, entre, detective. Parece empapado y seguramente podría evitar pescar un resfriado. También está mojado. Quítese el abrigo y… quédese un rato.

Su voz sensual provocó un hormigueo en la columna de Edward. Su verga latió como muestra de agradecimiento. Amigo, ella era caliente.

Ella le agarró el abrigo y se lo sacó de los hombros mientras él cruzaba el umbral.

—Tengo té caliente en el fuego. Sírvase usted mismo.

Le ofreció una media sonrisa mientras colgaba la prenda en el perchero a un costado de la puerta.

—Veo que viene… completamente armado.— Le pasa los dedos sobre la camisa hacia la pistolera.

El instinto le hizo agarrar el arma.

—Un oficial de policía siempre va armado, señora.

—Armado y a punto. Justo del modo que me gusta.— Señaló con el brazo hacia el sofá color verde frente al fuego.

¿Estaba ella insinuando un pequeño escarceo? Amigo, si no estuviera de servicio estaría más que dispuesto. Edward no podía pensar en nada mejor que pasar una noche de tormenta envuelto en los brazos de una mujer hermosa.

Los cojines del sofá se quejaron cuando se sentó. La tetera estaba justo dande le había dicho que estaría.

—Vamos, déjame.

Ella se arrodilló en el suelo ante él y llenó una taza de fina porcelana china. Diminutas rosas serpenteaban en el diseño.

—El té no se debe beber en otra cosa que no sea porcelana china.

Con esa sexy sonrisa seductora, ella alzó la taza y el platito hasta él. Edward lo aceptó con una sonrisa y esperaba que ella se lo tomara como una aceptación. No estaría de servicio eternamente. Y ella era una mujer que definitivamente quería llegar a conocer mejor.

—Lamento no poder quedarme mucho tiempo, señora.—Se inclinó más cerca.— Sólo quería advertirle. Asegurarme de que está a salvo. Este hombre es un asesino.

Sus ojos color marrón oscuro nunca abandonaron los de él mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre las manos masculinas.

—Oh, creo que te quedarás hasta que te diga que te vayas.

Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de los suyos. Maldición si no iba a besarlo. Maldito sea si no iba a dejarla. Su boca se abrió esperando los labios de ella. Frío acero rodeó sus muñecas. Con la mente nublada por la pasión, le llevó a Edward un segundo demasiado largo el comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

Él se echó hacia atrás. Las esposas se cerraron sobre sus muñecas. ¡Sus propias malditas esposas! Se las había robado de la funda a su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios?

La taza y el platito cayeron estrepitosamente en la alfombra trenzada. La mujer retrocedió de un salto. Riendo ligeramente, lo enlazó con una cuerda de terciopelo alrededor del tobillo y tiró. Edward cayó hacía atrás. Anudó una segunda cuerda en las esposas y tiró de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! Joder, ¿Qué…

—Calla, guapo. No te pago para que hables.—Le pegó un trozo de cinta adhesiva en la boca.

—Si te levantas, harás esto mucho más fácil para ti.

¿Qué coño iba a hacer con él? ¿Estaba trabajando con Biers? Sin embargo hizo lo que le ordenó.

Utilizando las dos manos, ella arrojó la cuerda sobre una de las vigas del techo hasta que Edward estuvo casi de puntillas. Luego le abrió los brazos y piernas en cruz atando los tobillos a las patas del sofá. Su erección había desaparecido hacía mucho.

—Ahora. Vamos a ver qué ha pagado mi dinero.

 _¡Por Dios! Ella piensa que soy un prostituto._

Seguramente ese pobre chico que había encontrado en la carretera a un par de kilómetros era a qué ella esperaba. Atado y amordazado, no había nada que Edward pudiese hacer excepto aguantarse. Estaba literalmente a su merced. _Para que le hiciera lo que quisiera._ No sabía si estaba intrigado o asustado a muerte.

Se atrevió a echar un vistazo hacia abajo. Ella dejó caer su bata y lo rodeó lentamente.

—Bonito culo. —Le ahuecó las nalgas y apretó—. Fuerte, musculoso. Espero que indique resistencia. Vas a necesitarla.

Ella no tenía ni idea.

Isabella se detuvo frente a él.

—Ahora a por los auténticos atributos.

Hábiles dedos le aflojaron la hebilla del cinturón y después la cremallera. Su pene latió a la vida ante el suave toque. Doblando los dedos alrededor de la cinturilla de los pantalones y bóxers, tiró de ambos hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a las rodillas. Él sintió la cuerda aflojarse. Si diera una patada…

 _¿Y luego qué?_ Todavía estaba atado como una vaca en una cámara frigorífica. Deja que siga con su juego. Al final la cogería con la guardia baja.

Le desató el pie y le sacó la ropa. También el mocasín. Atado una vez más, hizo lo mismo con el otro pie.

Unos suaves ojos marrones alzaron la mirada hacia él. Frotó los pechos contra sus pantorrillas, luego le dio una pasada rápida con la lengua en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Un gemido amortiguado salió de la garganta de Edward. Isabella respondió con una risita gutural y se deslizó hacia arriba por su cuerpo.

Su miembro se sacudió cuando Bella se acercó, suplicando atención. Una gota de líquido pre-eyaculatorio ya humedecía la punta. Rodeó la base con el pulgar y el índice dando un tirón.

—Bonita. Dura. Grande. Casi ni puedo agarrarla del todo. De nuevo, justo de la forma qué me gusta.

Lo acarició otra vez, enviando descargas a sus extremidades. Viendo la gota suspendida en la punta, lanzó la lengua hacia adelante. Edward gimió de nuevo. Hizo círculos enloquecedores alrededor de su polla, bajo ella, sobre ella, hasta que supo que iba a volverse loco. Luego le acunó las duras bolas y las apretó firmemente.

Edward se sacudió en su agarre y ella siguió provocándolo. Si no hubiera tenido la boca sellada, le habría rogado que le hiciera una mamada. Intentó suplicarle con los ojos que acabara con la tortura. Si hubiera estado libre, la hubiera lanzado de espaldas follándola hasta matarla a polvos. Y justo cuando el detective Cullen pensaba que moriría por la agonía, Bella cerró los labios alrededor de él.

 _¡Dios Santo, su boca es increíble!_

Lo devoró profundamente, succionando con fuerza. Edward corcoveó bajo su chupada, su esclavo indefenso. Su delicada mano encontró sus bolas y las apretó de nuevo. La otra se enterró en la carne de su culo. El fuego se alzó, provocando un chorro salir disparado de él.

Edward pensó que nunca pararía de correrse. Isabella chupó hasta la última gota, luego echó echó hacia atrás su masculina cadera para inspeccionar su obra. Él colgaba allí lánguido.

—Bueno, que mala suerte — dijo ella — Tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer con esto. Sacó el cinturón de él de las presillas.

—Llegaste tarde, amigo. No se permite la tardanza. Me imagino qué sabes lo que va a pasar ahora.

 _¡Jodida Mierda!_

Esto no podía estar pasando. Lo rodeó una vez, dos. El cinturón chasqueada detrás de él. Edward brincó involuntariamente.

—¿Cuántos deberían ser?— Isabella frotó el cuero del cinto sobre su culo masculino.

Él negó con la cabeza ganándose algunas carcajadas de su parte.

—Oh, pero tiene que haber un castigo. Por llegar tarde.

Le pegó ligeramente con el cuero en el culo.

—De hecho, 30 minutos tarde.

Le pegó otra vez, ahora más fuerte. Luego de nuevo, más fuerte. Y otra vez. La calidez y el enrojecimiento se extendía a través de su trasero, emigrando hacia su frente. Su verga empezó a levantarse con cada golpe del cuero contra su piel, hasta que se irguió en toda su gloria.

—Ya está. Toda bonita y como roca de nuevo.— Lanzó el ofensivo cinturón al suelo —. Ahora. Voy a bajarte. Te acostarás sobre tu espalda. ¿De acuerdo?

Una oportunidad para liberarse. Pero su trasero estaba sonrosado, ardiente y su verga latía. Y todo lo que deseaba el oficial era penetrarla sin piedad. Su prisionero un poquito más. Hacerla su cautiva.

Centímetro a centímetro le bajó los brazos.

—Comportate como el preferido de la profesora —dijo ella — acuéstate en la alfombra.

Cullen hizo lo que le ordenó. Isabella le estiró las manos por encima de los brazos y ató la cuerda a la pata del sillón.

—Mi turno — dijo ella —. Y mejor que lo hagas bien o ya sabes que pasará.

Se puso a horcajadas en su cabeza hasta que su coño estuvo cerca de la boca de él. Lentamente le sacó la cinta adhesiva y luego presionó su clítoris en sus labios. Estaba tersa como la seda, una verdadera delicia y una maldita tentación.

Edward Cullen movió su lengua sobre el botón hinchado. Bella lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido partiendo sus labios. La mujer deseaba un reconocimiento y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Cada pliegue y recoveco era explorado por su lengua. Estaba comenzando a adorar su sabor almizclero y la manera en que se retorcía gracias al jodido _ataque_ de su lengua.

—¡Ahora, tesoro! ¡Ahora!

Le atrapó el clítoris entre sus dientes y chupó con fuerza.

Un gemido gutural se desgarró de sus labios mientras caía hacia adelante, montando su boca hasta correrse.

—Dios, nena. Déjame follarte —susurró él con la voz ronca y los labios brillantes.

Esforzándose por respirar, Isabella se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, bajando por su torso masculino y le liberó las piernas. Luego se estiró hacía adelante para desatarle los brazos. Sus tetas oscilando ante él. Edward atrapó un pezón entre sus dientes y lo retorció a su antojo.

—Ooh…

—Sí, cariño —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Todavía esposado, sus brazos cayeron libres. En un movimiento él los lanzó sobre el cuerpo de ella y la empujó sobre su espalda.

—Fóllame.— gritó ella— Fóllame duro.

Con un fuerte empuje su verga se abrió paso en su interior. Bella gritó. Edward se retiró y entro de golpe una vez más en una certera estocada.

—Tienes un delicioso y apretado coñito. Para cuando acabe contigo, estarás tan dolorida qué no podrás ni caminar.

Se enterró en ella cómo si no hubiese tenido sexo en años. En ciertos aspectos se sentía como si no lo hubiera tenido en verdad. Al menos no está clase de sexo. Una y otra vez golpeó su verga palpitante dentro de ella. Isabella lo encontraba golpe a golpe.

Sintió los músculos de la bella mujer tensarse a su alrededor. Iba a correrse otra vez. Empujo fuerte, profundo haciendo chocar su hueso pélvico contra el clítoris de la hermosa morena.

Se arqueó contra él cuando llegaron los espasmos. Él aguardó sólo un segundo antes de liberar su carga en su suave y cálido interior. La perforó una vez más antes de derrumbarse.

Tenía que contarle la verdad.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose los separó bruscamente.

—¿Qué…

—Abre estás esposas ahora mismo — le ordenó en un firme susurro con la voz ronca.

—Pero…

—¡Maldita sea! Soy un jodido detective del departamento de L.A. Estoy buscando a un asesino. Consigue esa maldita llave— rugió.

Un rubor subiendo por el delicado cuello femenino la cubrió. Así, ahora ella sabía que la había cagado monumentalmente. Lo arreglarían más tarde.

A no se que él errara en su suposición, Riley Biers estaba detrás del sonido del cristal, intentando entrar a la cabaña.

Con las manos temblorosas le abrió las esposas. Las sirenas atravesaron la noche. Edward oyó el revuelo en la cocina.

—Estoy acabado.

Agarrando lo primero qué encontró. Edward se puso la bata y empuñó la pistola cargada.

—Deja entrar a la policía. Diles que salí por atrás.

— * — * — *—

Isabella corrió disparada hacia la puerta principal cuando el detective salió corriendo. Largó las instrucciones a los oficiales y luego se escabulló al interior. Deseó arrastrarse a un agujero y morir.

 _Un detective de la policía… ¡de verdad!_ ¿Dónde coño estaba el hombre que había alquilado? Nunca iba a sobrevivir a esto. Ahora mismo, el detective estaba corriendo por la nieve en su bata. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a salir esto en las noticias?

El sonido de voces en el exterior la estimuló a reaccionar. Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, se puso los vaqueros y un jersey. Las carcajadas se filtraron subiendo hasta ella.

Evidentemente sus compañeros lo habían encontrado. El hecho de qué se tomarán tiempo para burlarse significaba que habían encontrado al asesino. No podía quedarse y averiguarlo. Tenía que salir rápido de ahí.

Isabella metió sus cosas en la maleta. Era de no creerse. ¿Cómo iba a escabullirse cuando la policía rodeaba la cabaña de su hermano? Se hundió en la cama, enterró la cabeza entre las manos e intentó no llorar.

La puerta principal se cerró de un portazo. Era hora de enfrentarse a lo qué había hecho. Ardiendo de vergüenza se arrastró hasta las escaleras.

Edward estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, vistiéndose. Durante un último minuto se permitió el gustico de la vista espectacular, los músculos esculpidos y e hombre tan bien dotado. Luego se tragó lo que le quedaba de orgullo y bajó. Un paso a la vez.

—Creo que ha habido un malentendido.

Él se giro de golpe.

—¿Crees? Tal vez alguien debería zurrarte el culo.

Su piel se calentó otro par de grados.

—Lo siento. Estaba…

—Esperando a alguien. Sí, lo sé.— Sacudió su pulgar sobre el hombro mientras se metía la camisa en los pantalones. — Riley Biers lo asesinó y se llevó su coche.

Isabella cerró los ojos ante un repentino torrente de lágrimas.

—Sabes, podrías haber sido tú.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza.

—Supongo que vas a presentar cargos —ella suspiró.

—¿Tienes nombre?

Se obligó a mirarle.

—Isabella Swan.

Se puso bruscamente los mocasines y se abrochó el cinturón.

—Volveré tan pronto como procese a Riley Biers. Quédate aquí. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos sin terminar.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir. Se apoyó en la ventana y observó cómo se alejaba en el coche.

 _¿Esperar aquí? ¡Ni hablar!_ Quería alejarse tanto como pudiera de su transgresión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Bella despidió con un _"Buenas noches"_ a cada uno de sus estudiantes de "Inglés cómo Segunda Lengua" mientras abandonaban la clase. Se sentía bien al volver a la rutina habitual. La escuela elemental durante el día; la escuela de adultos por la noche. Se mantenía ocupada. Suspiro. Debería haber apreciado su vida desde el principio en vez de aventurarse en el territorio sexual prohibido. Era afortunada por no haber sido arrestada.

Durante la última semana, Isabella esperaba tener como poco a Edward Cullen y a un equipo de policías vociferando a sus puertas y llevándosela a rastras ala carcel. Una llamada de su hermano, contándole qué Cullen le había solicitado su nombre y dirección la tuvo en ascuas la semana pasada. Pocas veces salía de casa.

Pero como cada día pasaba sin repercusiones, se consideró una mujer afortunada. Tal vez la había salvado la vergüenza del detective al meterse en aprietos por su culpa. Rezó para que su comisaría estuviera bien lejos de ella. La última cosa que quería era darse de culo contra el suelo al toparse en la calle con el hombre.

 _Oh, pero era un bombón a la vista. Más dulce todavía para coger._ Se deshizo del recuerdo y levantó el borrador para limpiar la pizarra. El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta la hizo girar. Su presta sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Edward de pie allí. Entonces su corazón latió el triple de rcpido.

—Señorita Swan.— Cerró la persiana de la puerta.

—Detective Cullen.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras él cruzaba la habitación hacia el banco de la ventana. Una por una fue cerrando las persianas venecianas en el aula.

—Creo que usted y yo aún tenemos un asunto sin terminar.— Camino hacia ella.

Isabella no sabía qué hacer. gritar parecía una buena opción.

Edward sacó las esposas de la funda de su cinturón a su espalda.

 _Así que había venido a esto. Se lo merecía. Por lo menos había tenido la decencia de esperar hasta que sus alumnos se fueran, esperar hasta que fuese de noche._

Él le agarró la muñeca suavemente y tiró de su brazo detrás de su espalda. Luego capturó la otra muñeca y la sujetó.

—De cara a la mesa— urgió.

Bella contuvo las lágrimas mientras él la ponía en posición. Esperaba la letanía de derechos que se le rezaban a todos los detenidos. En cambio, sintió la fuerte y masculina mano sobre su trasero.

—Dulce. Firme. Justo de la forma en qué me gusta.

De un tirón le bajó los pantalones de vestir y la delicada pantaleta.

—Estorban.

—Edward…

—¿En serio? No está en posición de discutir, Señorita Swan.

Intrigada, con el corazón latiendo acelerado, hizo lo que le pidió. Edward se inclinó sobre ella mientras hurgaba en el cajón del escritorio. Sentía su verga dura contra su culo.

—Ajá… esto servirá.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la regla de madera.

—Edward… por favor…

Le zurró ligeramente el culo con la regla.

—Oh, te dije que lo obtendrías pronto.— Le pegó de nuevo, más fuerte.

Una ráfaga de calor incendió el camino a su clítoris. Bella se mordió el labio para evitar gritar.

—Veamos. Está la prostitución.

¡Plaf!

—Obstrucción a la justicia.

¡Zas!

—Violación.

¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Tú estabas…

¡Plaf!

—No hables.

Isabella posó su mejilla contra el frío escritorio. Su clítoris latía falto de atención. Dios, si sólo supiera lo qué en realidad iba a hacerle.

—Secuestro — continúo.

¡Zas!

—Retención Ilegal.

¡Zas!

—Acaba con esto — ¿Se le escapó un gemido? Rezaba que no.

—Prefiero un sermón con zurra.

¡Plaf!

—Tuve que arrestar a un criminal en bata.

¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!

—Me vieron mis compañeros.

¡Plaf!

—Todavía se están riendo.

¡Plaf!

—Al menos no te vieron…

—¿Atado como pavo en Navidad?

¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!

—No, gracias a Dios.

¡Plaf!

—Ya es suficiente.

Arrojó la regla a un lado y le quitó las esposas. Isabella se frotó las mejillas ardientes de su trasero y apretó los muslos para mitigar el ardor y oponerse a la batalla que allí se libraba. Necesitaba correrse desesperadamente. Alargó la mano hacia los pantalones.

—No tan rapido, profesora.— Le arrebató los pantalones de su alcance y la llevó hacia la pizarra—. Llenarás la pizarra con una frase: "Las profesoras no alquilan prostitutos". Y escribe bien.

—Eso va a llevar toda la noche.

—Tengo tiempo.

Él le apretó el trasero aún ardiente y sonrosado. Isabella ahogó un gemido. Cuando ella no se movió, él le dio una fuerte nalgada. De mala gana, recogió la tiza y empezó a escribir.

—Ni siquiera te molestaste en usar protección — dijo él. Evidentemente, el sermón no había terminado.

—No oí que te quejaras en ese momento.

—Es difícil quejarse con cinta adhesiva en los labios. ¿Protección?

Isabella juntó los muslos en un intento desesperado de aliviar el dolor mientras garabateaba la frase en la pizarra.

—No era necesario. Tomo la píldora. Y los caballeros de esa empresa tienen el certificado de salud al día.—Ella echó un vistazo por encima del hombro—. A menos que quieras decirme algo de lo que deba preocuparme.

—Nop. Estoy limpio. Escribe. No tengo toda la noche.

Lanzándole una mirada furiosa continuó.

Edward se recargó en una de las mesas. Su miembro pulsando por liberarse. Se toco la verga a través de los pantalones mientras observaba el sonrosado culo contonearse con cada movimiento de brazo arriba y abajo. La vio meterse la otra mano entre las piernas.

—¿Estás caliente, Isabella? ¿Caliente y húmeda? ¿Necesitas tanto correrte que quieres acabar?

Le temblaron las piernas mientras apoyaba la frente en la pizarra.

—Sí— susurró.

—Entonces hazlo — dijo él —. Siéntate en el borde del escritorio de frente a mí, extiende esas preciosas piernas. Bien abiertas y mastúrbate.

—No… no puedo. No delante de ti.

—Sí. Puedes.— Largos pasos lo llevaron a su lado. Le atrapó los dedos y tiró de ella hasta el escritorio. La recostó de espalda, le presionó los dedos en el clítoris.

Isabella se arqueó en el escritorio cuando sus dedos danzaron sobre su ardiente botón. Sacándose un condón del bolsillo, Edward lo deslizó en su pene y se acarició.

Se corrieron a la vez. Él le dio algo de tiempo para recuperarse.

—Mejor es que vuelva a esa pizarra, profesora.

Ella le disparó una mirada feroz.

—¿Al menos puedo vestirme?

—No— dijo, dandole un pequeño empujón.

Isabella no se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida. ¿Qué más quería este hombre de ella? La había zurrado. Sabía que la excitaba demasiado. Ambos se habían corrido. ¿Y ahora qué? Interrumpió la última frase, lanzó la tiza a través del aula y se dio la vuelta.

—Ah, ah, ah. —Le hizo un gesto admonitorio con el dedo—. Esa pequeña demostración de insubordinación te costará caro.—Señaló hacia el escritorio—. Inclínate.

Isabella alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y asumió la posición que le decía. Oyó la cremallera de sus pantalones deslizarse y levantó las piernas.

Entró tan de golpe en ella de un solo empujón tan profundo qué la levantó. Se sentía… ensartada.

—Ahora…—penetrándola firmemente— Quiero que digas: "No ataré a Edward sin su permiso"

Isabella empezó a reír. No estaba aquí para vengarse o arrestarla. Estaba aquí para reclamarla.

—Dilo.—Empujó más fuerte en su interior, abriéndola. Sacándole un gemido.

—No ataré a Edward sin su permiso— dijo en una ráfaga de aire.

Se apoderó de su clítoris con los dedos.

—Otra vez— exigió. Mientras su verga se enterraba tan profundo como podía. Sentía el golpe de su vientre contra el escritorio con cada estocada.

—No ataré a Edward sin su… Ahhhhhhhhhhh…

—Buena chica.—Se posicionó ensartándose de nuevo y se corrió dentro de ella.

Permanecieron juntos varios minutos antes de que por fin Edward moviera su peso de encima.

—Vale, esto es lo que va a pasar. Vamos a seguir con esto en otro lugar. Hacer lo de las citas. Volvernos locos mientras planeamos la boda de nuestros sueños. ¿Te parece bien dos niños?

Ella se dio la vuelta y envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio. Definitivamente eres el sexo más caliente que he tenido en mi vida. Si piensas que voy a dejarte marchar, estás loca. Además…—sonrió y la puso en pie—. Me gusta bastante ser el preferido de la profesora.

—¿Qué? ¿No más del severo director?

Él se rio.

—También me gusta tratar con estudiantes traviesas —le dio una nalgada en el trasero.

Isabella se contoneó contra su —de nuevo — creciente erección.

—Ya veré si consigues la oportunidad. Pero, sí vas a ser el preferido de la profesora, mejor empiezas trayendo una manzana a la maestra.

Edward se río.

—Confía en mí. Tengo algo mucho mejor que una manzana. Y después de cenar, te lo daré de nuevo.

Bella estaba impaciente.

—¿Pero qué ata a quién?

Le ayudó a ponerse los pantalones.

—Te zurraré por esto.—Mientras le ponía bien la tela en las piernas dejó caer un beso en su entrepierna—.La he estado buscando toda mi vida, señora. Y confía en mi, la resistencia no es un problema.

—Sigue hablando así y nunca pasaremos del coche.

—Ey, es una idea. Lo haremos en el coche. Eso me trae recuerdos de la Universidad.

Isabella se burló de él.

—¿Y qué código penal violará esto?

Él tomó su suave mano y la apretó contra su erección.

—El mío no, eso seguro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _*Alerta Amber: Código que se emite cuando un menor de edad es privado de su libertad._**


End file.
